backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BackyardigansKaibigan/List of Examples in the A is for Adventure book.
If you wanted to know some examples of the alphabet... The Backyardigans way, then you've stepped into the right post! Here's all 26 letter examples from A is for Adventure'! List of examples *A is for acrobatic astronauts Commander Uniqua, Lieutenant Austin, and Commander Pablo floating in space, from Mission to Mars. *''B is for baking blueberry pies'' Tyrone and Austin as chefs. *''C is for clowns clipping in along in their car'' Austin, Pablo, and Uniqua the Clowns driving the tiny clown, from Best Clowns In Town. *''D is for deep-sea divers'' Pablo and Tyrone is shortsleeve wetsuits scooba diving. *''E is for exploring on the edge'' Austin, leading Uniqua and Pablo, across a snowy area next to a gap. *''F is for fearless friends in the Frozen North''. See "E". *''G is for ghastly ghosts.'' Ghosts Pablo and Tyrone in an abandonned house with a frightened Tasha. *''H is for heroes helping to save the day!'' Superheroes Austin and Uniqua are in red superhero suits withh matching yellow gloves and boots, and are in outer space. *''I is for igloo on an icy iceberg." A winter-dressed Tasha in an igloo. *''(Note: there're 2 different listings for this letter: the US and the UK. Both will be listed.) J is for Jungle Journeys! (US) Jungle Kayakers Pablo and Uniqua are kayaking on a jungle stream. *this jungle is more of a tropical jungle* (UK) Austin and Tyrone in there exploring vests and hats are on a vine swinging through the desert. *this jungle is more of a foresty jungle* *''K is '''kayaking'.'' See the US version of the letter J. *''L is for a looping lasso.'' Cowboy Tyrone (2005 model) is swinging his lasso. Riding The Range *''M is for mad scientist.'' Mad Scientist Tasha is creating a dark green substance. Scared Of You *''N is for ninjas.'' Ninjas Pablo and Uniqua are doing ninja poses. Samurai Pie. *''O is for orbiting in outer space.'' Astronauts Tyrone and Pablo are zooming in space. *''P is for playing at the polka palace.'' Cowboy playing his tuba at the polka palace stage. Polka Palace Party *'Q is for '''questing queen'.'' Queen Tasha is questing in a flower patch. Knights Are Brave And Strong *''(Note: there're 2 different listings for this letter: the US and the UK. Both will be listed.) R is for racing rangers.'' (US) Ski Patrollers Uniqua and Tasha are racing down a mountain in the Yukon. The Snow Fort (UK) Snowboarders Tyrone and Austin are snowboarding down some snowy slopes. *''S is for skiing down snowy slopes.'' See letter R. *''T is for treasure in thar hills.'' Prospectors Pablo and Tyrone (in different outfits) are digging for gold. *''U is for undercover agents underground.'' Secret Agents Pablo, Tyrone, and Uniqua are spying underground. *''V is for Viking voyagers.'' Viking Austin sails a ship with Vikings Pablo and Tyrone. *''W is for waves on the ocean wide.'' See V. *''X is for X''' marks the spot.'' Pirate Captains Austin, Pablo, Tyrone, and Uniqua find the burried treasure below the X. (Includes the same scene illustration from the Pirate Treasure book.) *''Y is for '''yelling like a yeti.'' The yeti is doing his yeti call in the Frozen North. *''Z is for a zeppelin zooming over Zanzibar.'' Uniqua, Tasha, Austin, and Pablo are flying a zeppelin over Zanzibar, Tanzania. I hope these references helped. If you are an admin, and you want to correct this, please do! Thanks for reading! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have a snack! Category:Blog posts